Tension
by FairDrea
Summary: Srebro Van Pendragon is as restrained and respectful as a true hero can be. But even true hero's can be pushed too far, break under pressure and turn to comfort in the most unexpected places. WARNING! SLASH OC/OC. Yeah, I know, not my usual style.


**A/N:** **PLEASE READ!!!**

Hey all!! So I haven't posted on this site for a while and figured might as well put this one up. I posted it on adult oooh about two years ago now and a good friend of mine, Danni, told me that it was worthy as well and not too risqué. I'd been a little worried since it was out of the norm for my usual style and what my readers were used to. But hey, if you can take it, you can take it. If you can't…I totally understand

This is Slash, fyi. I don't call this smut really. I think I'm going to refer to it as a cure from my writers block. The idea came from a very, very interesting conversation with my best online friend and sweetest gal I know, Black Storm Van Pendragon. She's an amazing artist who gave a face and body to my character Maverick. If you want to see, check her out on Deviant Art. The girl is an AMAZING artist. She's allowed me to use her character, Srebro. *grins* in more ways than one. Some of you know him, most of you who do drool over him as shamelessly as I do, no doubt!  
Anyway…I've been out of the BMFM writing loop for a while now and decided to expand upon what I already do as far as mushy romance goes. I feel that if you want to consider yourself a true writer, you should be willing to take on anything even if it puts you out of your comfort zone. This did…for about two seconds. Then it just started coming to me so I went with it and this is the result. A little slash I like to call…fun with OC's. Lol. I know it's not what a lot of you would expect from me if you've read my previous work on and I'm sorry if it startles you or kind of puts you off my writing. If you're afraid that it will, you should probably turn away now. Those of you who go on, I truly thank you for keeping an open mind and reading this.  
I dedicate this story to Storm. You are my light, my inspiration. You've kept me going and given me what I need to push through what has really been a difficult time. You got me writing again. There is no amount of thanks I can give you for that. No words will convey how truly grateful I am that you came into my life. Love you honey!

A little insight to where this fic comes from- Srebro is dating Leah…kind of. They have an unofficial relationship. Leah is my OC, the daughter of Carbine and Stoker from a spin off of Something To Live For. She's about as innocent as they come and Srebro's been dealing with it like a champ. But even the strongest fall. They get into a fight, provoked by the fact that they haven't made it much further than a few kisses and some pretty innocent petting and the result…Srebro goes home pissed after Leah tell's him off. She's the daughter of Stoker and Carbine…kind of expected with a child of those two. So now that you have the lowdown…on with the smutty show. ; )

**Tension**

Srebro paced his living room restlessly, his hands curling into fists and uncurling again. She was going to drive him crazy. That little minx was going to drive him to an early grave. He could see it now-leader of Silver Clan dies of sexual frustration. He was positive it was a possibility. He was in much more pain than pleasure right now. He tugged at his worn jeans, trying to ease some of the discomfort even though he knew it was a hopeless attempt. Only one thing would take care of it and he wasn't getting that.

He cussed violently; then stalked over to the pool table. Maybe a game or two would take his mind off of things and calm him down. He needed to calm down. He hadn't even started thinking about how he was going to fix things with Leah. Blowing up on her for being innocent probably put him deep in the doghouse. He'd think about how to fix it later though. Right now his frustration was uncontrollable and eating away at him. He had to do something either mind-blowing or mind-dulling to distract himself from thinking.

He racked up the pool balls and grabbed a cue from where it was leaning against the wall. Reaching up, he pulled the cord for the bar light hanging above the table and threw light over the green felt. Three minutes into playing and his mind was still on how frustrated he was. Ten minutes…he couldn't stop thinking about how knocking around a bunch of balls was just reminding him of how badly his hurt. He tossed the pool cue on the table with a long sigh and walked to the kitchen to grab a beer. Drinking away his problems was a last resort but tonight…tonight he'd do anything to make the agony stop.

He jerked the refrigerator door open, grabbed a bottle by its long neck and popped the top off, tossing it into the garbage. He had it down in five long pulls. The second one he took his time on, removing the top and leaning back against the counter as he sipped slowly. He rubbed his hand on his thigh, stared blankly ahead and tried not to think. If he were so lucky, he would be able to obtain the emptiness of mind he was hoping for. But he'd never been that lucky. Instead, he started thinking of something he hadn't thought about in a very long time. He could take matters into his own hand…literally.

The very thought made him groan. Had it really gotten this bad? Had it gotten to a point that he couldn't control?  
He knew the answer to those questions. It had gotten that bad. He had, after years of being the one in control of his emotions, his personal needs and urges, lost it.  
His hand shifted, twitched as he started to hesitantly apply action to thought. With as tense as he was, it really wouldn't take that long…

A pound at the door interrupted him and he muttered an oath, uncertain as to whether he was grateful for the disruption or seriously pissed off. He pushed off the counter and stalked to the door, yanking it open with more hostility than he had intended to use. He immediately regretted his actions. Maverick, Leah's older brother, stood on the other side of the door. He was wearing a black, wrinkled shirt and his jeans, lacking a belt, hung low on his hips. He hadn't bothered pulling his long black hair streaked with brown away from his face and the wind had whipped it into tangles. His dark eyes stared hard at Srebro and he immediately knew he was in trouble. Judging from his appearance, Maverick had rushed to get here and being that his little sister was probably still feeling the sting of Srebro's poorly chosen and harsh words, he was probably seeking retribution for her.  
"Hey," Srebro greeted cautiously.  
Maverick stared him down for several minutes; then suddenly his ridged stance vanished and the hardness left his gaze. "Hey," he returned.  
"Listen…if you're here about Leah-."  
"No," Maverick quickly interrupted. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets. "No. Well, that's not true. I was but…you don't really look like you need someone bringing you down further than you already are."  
Srebro released a short, humorless laugh. He couldn't agree more.  
"Could I ahh, come in?"  
The question surprised Srebro. He knew Maverick. They'd talked on a few occasions, even hung out at the bar and played poker together every once and a while. They were a far cry from being friends though. At least not the chummy buddy-type friends that hung out on a constant basis and knew everything about each other. And he'd just hurt the guy's little sister. If he were Maverick, he knew he wouldn't want to stick around.  
"Um…yeah. I guess that'd be fine." He stood back, allowing Maverick to come in and closed the door behind him. "I was just playing some pool."  
Maverick chose not to comment on the fact that he'd been playing alone, nodding instead. "Cool. You any good at it?"  
"When I can concentrate."  
Maverick went to the pool table and picked up the cue. "I've got a pool table on my ship. Not a lot to do when you're planet jumping by yourself. Got this robot that I kind of engineered that gives me a run for my money sometimes, but I usually end up kicking his ass. Especially after he starts in with the trash talk."  
"You…programmed your robot to trash talk?"  
"Yeah," Maverick shot him a grin. "Makes the game interesting. You wanna have a go at it?"  
"Sure. You want something to drink?"  
"What do you got for hard liquor?" Maverick asked as he lined his pool stick up with the cue ball.  
"What do you like?"  
"Could you swing a whiskey soda?"  
"Yeah." Srebro retreated to the kitchen to fix a drink and collect his thoughts. He figured it was a good thing he wasn't dead yet but something had to be up. How many guys would let their little sister get yelled at by a guy and just let it go without whipping some major tail? Not many that he knew. But the guy was calm. He was acting friendly. And Srebro didn't really think it was an act. Maverick seamed sincere enough in his request to play pool.  
He'd stay alert, just in case anything in the atmosphere shifted. That was the only thing he really could do aside from kick him out, but Srebro had never been the rude type. He'd keep a constant hand on his pool stick though, just so he'd have something to swing incase Maverick decided he did want to settle the score for Leah.  
Snagging the mixed drink, Srebro stopped at the fridge for another beer before returning to the adjoining room where Maverick had the pool table set up and ready to go.  
"Thanks," Maverick said, taking the drink. He took a deep swig and set it on a narrow bar mounted to the wall. "You know, Leah's gonna ask you about that."  
Srebro paused in the process of setting the cue ball, glancing up at the other man in confusion. "About what?"  
Maverick pointed to the left side of his face where a scar cut jaggedly from the top of his brow past his cheekbone. Out of a long formed habit, Srebro raised his hand to the scar that had cost him the sight of his left eye and rubbed it self-consciously.  
"What are you gonna tell her?"  
"Nothing," Srebro muttered.  
Maverick nodded. "Yeah. I haven't told her what happened with mine either. Sometimes people just don't need to know things, regardless of how close they are to ya, right?"  
The meaning of his words, though dragging up horrible memories, hit a switch and he looked up quickly. "You think she's actually going to talk to me after what I said to her?"  
Maverick leaned over the table and struck the cue ball, sending it into the mix of pool balls and spreading them chaotically over the table. "Sure. She's pissed, but she's not irrational. Besides, she really likes you. Leah's not the type to throw away a good thing because of a stupid fight. What the hell did you two fight about anyway?"  
Srebro hesitated. Maverick was her older brother and he wasn't sure telling him what had provoked the argument was a very good idea. But he was acting like a true friend, someone he could trust. He didn't have many of those. He circled the table and aimed for a solid positioned perfectly by the corner pocket, hitting it in cleanly. "You really want to know this Mav?"  
The shortened use of his name caused the other man to grin. He planted his pool stick on the floor and leaned against it. "Sure."  
"I'm not the kind of man who sleeps around. I've got a lot of respect for your sister. She's amazing and I'm not out to ruin her. But to put it bluntly, your sisters virtue is gonna drive me insane."  
Maverick chuckled and shook he head. Should have figured it was something like that. He had to admire him for holding out as strongly as he did and he didn't blame him at all for snapping at Leah. The two had been unofficially seeing each other for several weeks and the most he'd ever seen them share was a kiss. And those kisses…well, they didn't scream of long hot nights of wild sex; that was for sure. If it had been him in Srebro's place, he would have gone stark-raving mad a long time ago. He hadn't gone more than two weeks himself without getting enough action to keep the lust at bay when he wasn't getting any.  
"From a brother's point of view, I appreciate your level of restraint. From a man's point of view….I give you credit for holding out as long as you have. I wouldn't have been able to do it."  
Srebro leveled a dry grin at Maverick and pulled off another shot, sending two balls into opposing corner pockets. "Yeah well, does it look like I'm doing all that great at the holding out bit?"  
Maverick looked him over critically. His stance, regardless of how relaxed he was acting, was rigid. Tension rode his massive, tattooed shoulders. It radiated in his movements. It swam in his dark red eyes. He started wondering why Leah was abstaining from jumping into bed with the guy. He wasn't bad to look at. Far from it. His muscles were hard and well defined, most covered by an intricate pattern of tattoos that ran the length of his chest, arms and back. The thick mane of hair gave him a rugged, wild look, especially with the long bangs hanging in his eyes. Maverick knew there was a mass of women that would have willingly thrown themselves at the guy. So what was Leah holding out for? He might have to talk to her, give her the kind of lecture mom and dad weren't cut out to give her. But he'd focus on Srebro first. The guy was carrying too much. And that kind of pressure wasn't good for a person.  
Downing his drink in one gulp, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, plotting out what he could do to help Srebro. His relationship with Leah wasn't official. They'd been seen together but hadn't officially declared they were an item. That was probably an added stress upon itself. The guy needed release, plain and simple. He needed something to take the edge off so he could relax. He needed to get laid.  
And idea started to form and Maverick grinned deviously. He'd go for it. If he was that hard up, he'd go for it. It was a gamble…but Maverick loved to gamble. Especially when he came out on top.  
"Got some tunes?" he asked, rolling the ice around in his empty glass.  
"Yeah, over there." Srebro pointed to the surround sound system under the widescreen TV mounted against the wall. "Need another drink?"  
"Wouldn't say no to one."  
Setting his pool stick aside, Srebro took the glass and disappeared into the kitchen. While he was making Maverick's drink, Maverick went to the sound system and looked over a few CD's before picking Tom Petty from the bunch. A minute or two later, the opening chords to "Last Dance with Mary Jane" filled the room.  
"You're a Tom Petty fan, huh?" Srebro asked, coming back into the room. He handed Maverick his glass; then picked up his beer and took a long pull.  
"Huge. I've got a soft spot for this song. Not sure why but it always gets into me."  
Maverick watched Srebro as he critically studied the table, planning his next move. Even when he wasn't leading an army, he was plotting attacks. He was a predator, a brooding, sexy predator. Taking a thoughtful sip from his drink, Maverick set it down on one of the end tables beside the couch and walked up behind Srebro, laying his hands on the other man's shoulders.  
Srebro tensed further if possible and he turned his head. "What are you doing?"  
Maverick smiled when he saw Srebro's grip tighten on the pool stick. Probably thought he was going to attack him. "Just trying to help you out, man. A guy shouldn't be under so much pressure. It's not healthy and all that good crap your mom usually tells you. You know," he dug his thumbs into the knotted muscles and heard the sigh slip past Srebro's lips, "I could help ya get rid of some of that tension if you want."  
The drop in his voice, the closeness of his mouth to Srebro's ear wasn't lost on the other man. Srebro whipped around to face him, his eyes wide in shock. "Are you-?"  
"Gay?" Maverick chuckled and shook his head, letting his hands fall to his side. "Nah."  
"But-."  
"Am I talking about you and me having a little one on one action? Yeah. But I'm not gay. I'm an explorer, man. Experiencing life and experimenting is what I do. Besides, you look like you could use the release. Certainly wouldn't be a bad thing for ya."  
Srebro took an uncertain step back. He didn't know what to think. Emotions tripped one over the other within him, causing mass confusion and chaos. He stared at Maverick and felt his stomach tighten at the look of hunger Maverick was giving him. The little quirky grin he was giving him didn't really help either. It caused something inside of him to stir restlessly. Warning bells went off in Srebro's head as he continued to back away from Maverick. But the other man kept in step with him.  
"Trust me Sre, this is going to make you feel a whole lot better. I don't swing that way but I'm not opposed to it. I'm not gonna come after you for more or tell my sister. But you gotta calm down man…and this might help. Trust me." He lifted his hand, circling it around the back of Srebro's neck. He had him backed against the pool table now. He was trapped. He repeated the command, saw the flicker of acceptance in the other man's eyes and lowered his head, brushing his mouth across Srebro's.  
Srebro expected to feel disgust. He expected to be repulsed. Instead, when Maverick's lips came down on his, a surge of lust and excitement hit him. It was frightening, yet at the same time he wanted to give into it. He was tired of being pent up, he was sick of thinking of ways to relieve the pressure when he'd refrained from self-imposed relief for so long. Maverick was offering him a way out; he was offering him freedom from the strain of sexual frustration. He gave it another second; then gave into the temptation.  
With a low growl, he wrapped an arm around Maverick's neck and opened his mouth, welcoming the invasion of Maverick's tongue. Maverick pressed him against the pool table, his strong body molding to Srebro's. One hand fell to Srebro's hip while the other tightened around his nape, tangling his fingers in the thick fall of silver hair. His mouth worked over Srebro's hungrily, greedily, kissing him hard and deep.  
Srebro's hand fell to the button of Maverick's jeans and he yanked it free, pulling Maverick's hips impatiently against his.  
Maverick chuckled against Srebro's mouth. "I think you might need this more than I thought you did."  
"Yeah? Well, what about you?" Srebro asked, defensiveness edging his voice.  
"Hey. I'll be the first to admit you're damn near perfect. Rock hard body." He freed his hand from Srebro's hair and ran it down his neck and over his chest. "And the tattoos…how far down do they go?" He tugged at Srebro's belt buckle, pulled the leather strap from the loops and tossed it to the floor. He unbuttoned his jeans and slipped his hand under the elastic band of his boxers, letting it rest there.  
Srebro leaned in. Maverick could feel his hot breath ruffle the fur of his neck and shivered. He was beyond aroused by this point, aching for the release he'd promised Srebro.  
"Why don't you find out," Srebro murmured in his ear before his mouth came down on Maverick's neck, biting and kissing, tormenting with no mercy.  
He needed no further invitation. He slid his hand lower, taking the jeans and boxers with. The tattoo's continued down over his hips and onto his thighs. "All the way." He grinned wolfishly and glanced up at Srebro, watching the other man's reaction as he closed his hand around his throbbing length. "Nice."  
"You don't have to be," Srebro murmured, his voice raw and husky with desire. His eyes were half closed and his chest rose and fell with every unsteady breath he took.  
"Don't have to be?"  
"Nice."  
He chuckled. "Then I won't be." He circled his hands around Srebro's shaft and started slowly working him over, reveling in every agonized moan he drew from Srebro, every gasp, every hitch of breath. He hadn't expected to get this worked up, to get so hot from touching Srebro. He knew it didn't mean anything serious. He wasn't falling in love. He just wanted to take him…badly.  
"Don't go fallin' in love with me, pretty boy."  
Srebro laughed. "Still got a thing for your sister." He suddenly turned very serious, his intense gaze meeting Mavericks. "But I need this. You were right about that."  
Srebro slid a hand under the waistline of Maverick's jeans and boxers, sliding his hand over his length in a single, fluid caress. Maverick let his breath out on a hiss, his stomach muscles contracting as lust licked at him. "You're not the only one," he groaned. He leaned his forehead on Srebro's shoulder, allowing him to experiment as he lazily ran kisses over his collar bone and up his neck.  
Srebro rested his weight against him, one arm circling his waist. They lazily pleasured one another, exchanging long, heated kisses until they built each other up to a near frenzy. Maverick was the first to snap. He pulled his hand free from Srebro's jeans and spun him away. Srebro braced his hands on the edge of the pool table, his head hanging down as he tried to catch his breath. Maverick didn't give him any time to recuperate though. He impatiently tugged Srebro's jeans off of him, kicking them away, then freed himself and pressed his arousal against Srebro's backside.  
One of Maverick's strong arms circled his waist, riding low. The other hand slid up his back, then down. "Relax, Stud,"  
Srebro grinned. "I am relaxed."  
Maverick bent his head, his mouth greedily feasting on the curve of Srebro's neck. He laughed low in his throat. "You don't know the meaning of the word relaxed." He shifted his hips against Srebro and was rewarded with the luxurious sound of his breath catching. "You're about to though."  
Maverick entered him slowly and Srebro gripped the edge of the pool table, a groan of pure pleasure ripping from his throat. When Maverick was buried to the hilt, he paused, giving Srebro time to adjust to the sensation. He leaned over, lifting his hand to Srebro's chin and gently forced Srebro to look over his shoulder at him. His eyes told him all he needed to know. Srebro was experiencing no pain, but the lust, the need was clearly written in the depths of his intense gaze. Maverick slanted his mouth over Srebro's and pulled his hips back slowly, pausing to intensify the moment before thrusting back into him. Srebro moved restlessly against him, his movements silently conveying his need for more. Maverick gladly gave it to him. He thrust hard and deep, over and over again, his moans and gasps of pleasure mixing with Srebro's.  
Srebro was lost, giving himself fully over to the erotic pleasure Maverick was giving him. He gasped for breath, one hand leaving the table to grip Maverick's hip, to pull him closer. Perspiration soaked his bangs, caused them to cling tenaciously to his temples, cheeks and neck.  
Maverick pressed close to him, biting at his neck and shoulder. He rode him harder and faster. Pleasure, hot and consuming, built within Srebro and then exploded. He groaned low in his throat as his body shuddered. His legs trembled, threatening to give out on him.  
Maverick pulled him around quickly, his arm circling Srebro's waist and supporting him. His mouth came down on Srebro's with a bruising force and Srebro held him close, swallowing his hoarse groan as the other man's release fiercely claimed him.  
They clung to each other, supporting one another's weight as they gasped for breath and waited for the world to stop spinning. After what felt like an hour, Maverick lifted his head. He tiredly grabbed a fistful of Srebro's hair and gave a gentle tug. Srebro lifted his head. An exhausted grin was fixed on his face.  
"See? You look a hell of a lot better already."  
Srebro laughed, shrugging one muscular shoulder. "Yeah. I feel a hell of a lot better. Thanks."  
"Hey, not a problem. You could ahh…" Maverick blushed, feeling the hot prick of embarrassment, "probably use a shower, huh?"  
"Wouldn't be the worst idea." Srebro grinned wickedly. "You wanna join me?"


End file.
